


hung in the sky with spider webs

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, Constellations, Gen, Not Beta Read, Robin teaches kitty to be a gremlin, Secret Santa, kitty teaches robin constellation names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Sometimes, being overly friendly and also a ghost comes in handy- for making poor Alison jump out of her skin.Robin finds this hilarious, and goes about teaching Kitty all the better ways to startle. Kitty, in return, teaches him something she was 'taught' about- stars.
Relationships: Robin & Kitty
Kudos: 20





	hung in the sky with spider webs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allineedisaquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/gifts).



> Bc its late, short and shit quality u get 2 chapters,,,

Robin turned, giving Kitty a wide grin- ushering her with his hands, he slips into the bedside wall, creeping along to peer over the sleeping couple. 

Perfect. 

Kitty, beside him, grins and claps her hands with an excitable and audible, "Oh, this will be so fun!" , to which the caveman chuckles and shushes her gently. "Wait for friend,' he hums, pointing at the slumbering Alison, "She wake soon, then we scare." 

The scaring-apprentice nods, eyes wide and stifling a grin as she backs into the wall again, leaning slightly as Robin focuses and- 

A high pitched squeal. Swearing.

Robin laughing, and taking Kitty by the hand, and running and-

She laughs and grins, hiking up the dress even though she knows, somewhere, that she can't trip. Kitty turns and waves at Robin, thwumping with a 'very unladylike' snort of a laugh onto the couch. 

"That was amazing," she breathes, pausing every so often to giggle at a joke that passed through her head.

The caveman, in response, chuckles and winks. "Wisdom," he states. "Lets you know how to scare friends better." 

Kitty nods. "It also lets you be a good friend," She decides, dusting off phantom stains from her clothes and standing. 


End file.
